Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Deputy Nominating We are in need of a deputy. Who shall it be? Please put your name below and I will have a discussion with you all over who it should be. We need one in order to approved the warrior blanks.--Nightshine{ 22:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I have decided to not have a nomination for a deputy yet until we have some images approved. Having the new warrior blanks (will be approved soon) will be a start. We should first work on making lots of blanks then nominating senior warriors to be deputy. I hope this is fine with everyone. Also, recruit more people to join this wiki and to join PCA. Thanks!--Nightshine{ 17:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Some more news! Icestorm and Nightfall have been very helpful for the past week or so. I've decided to make them senior warriors! You can discuss it here if you wish. I will choose one of them to become deputy in a few weeks.--Nightshine{ 03:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Names Icestorm123 Nightfall101 Snowgaze (W) For Approval Here's Snowy! Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Looks awesome! Darken the ear pink a bit and blur it.--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Darkened and blurred ear-pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading a bit--Nightshine{ 23:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Lightened shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Perfect! CBA?--Nightshine{ 02:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Birdfeather (W) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 04:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) This is awsome! Lighten the stripes some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded lightened stripes--Nightshine{ 01:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Add a stripe or two to the back leg closest to us, and she'll be ready [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 01:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Echowave (W) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 04:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) She's very good, but based on Echowave's description on Cats of the Clans wiki, she has icy blue eyes, a white chest, white paws, a white tail-tip, and a wave mark on her haunch. However, Echopaw could have changed it on this wiki. Like I said, it's very good :) Blur her shading some, though [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded fixed shading--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Shadowpelt - For Approval Here he is. I cannot blur the shading anymore, now GIMP's blur tool turned sucky on black cats. Anyways, comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 22:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading a bit then try blurring it--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Brindlefur (MC) - For Approval I really love how this turned out :) Comments?--Nightshine{ 01:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) This is absoltutely beautiful, Nightshine! The only thing I see is to center the earpink some more [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded centred ear pink--Nightshine{ 01:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Blur the midriff and leg shading, and she'll be ready :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 01:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks - For Approval Sorry if these fail. Comments?--Nightshine{ 03:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, they most certainly don't fail :) But, their positons don't really make sense to me... like, they're head is practically facing us, yet you can't see any part of his front side. I'm not sure though, it's like midnight where I'am and I'm half asleep XD Maybe, show a bit more of their front legs? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) These are good, just make the fur more....flat on the longhairs, get what I mean?--[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 12:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed arm. Made long hairs fur different--Nightshine{ 01:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) That's much better :) Now, make this side <---- of his moth stretch out a bit more, like this - [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Wetbreeze (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights--Nightshine{ 00:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened highlights [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Stormthunder - For Approval Here he is! I'm proud of him. The highlights won't blur anymore...curse GIMP 2. *stabs it* Comments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 00:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights. They look too similar to the white chest. Try making the chest look more like Maplefrost's white chest. It curves to the chin. Darken the shading some more and blur--Nightshine{ 01:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Is this better? I tried making it look like Maplefrost's white chest, and I like it! :D --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 11:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and darken the shoulder highlight. Add a small highlight to the face--Nightshine{ 14:34, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. The shading wouldn't blur, so I lightened it and tried to. But it didn't work, so I smudged it. But it still didn't work. Can someone help me out? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 20:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Brackenheart (W) - For Approval hurhur and here's brackenheart o3o...deputy of nightclan...eh...comments? criticizm? :Dpebble2pineow 15:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) This is lovely! :D Make the ear-pink a bit smaller [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 17:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) There is a black pixel on the outside of the eye that shouldn't be there.--Nightshine{ 23:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Blacktail (W) For Approval Meh... not my best work. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Shorten the ear pink a bit. Other than that it's great!--Nightshine{ 03:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Berryfrost (MC) - For Approval Comments? This isn't my best.--Nightshine{ 03:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) This is really good acually :) But it isn't excatly how I pictured her. Brighten the highlights, and darken the eyes. The stripes look a bit strange though, like they're the vein type of stripe in some places but they're straight in other places. This image right here - http://warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/cats/12461.jpg is where Berryfrost was originally inspired. Make her pelt color and stripes more like that.[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 08:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hazelnose (W) - For Approval Omg.....why doesn't GIMP blur...curse it's owner......anyways I tried a new shading affect. I smudged everything, to see if it looks better. But, that's your opinon. Construments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 20:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC)